The Echo of Arrows
by Kai Monroe
Summary: Ashlee Queen, sister of Oliver and Thea Queen and friend of the Vigilante. They call her The Echo...But she's not always fighting crime with the Arrow, she also has a day job and a not so normal life.
1. Chapter 1

*Ashlee's POV*

 _Come on Felicity,_ I thought to myself _, Where are you?_

I look around her office, this place is fancy. I'm really anxious, I don't really like places like this—big corporation buildings.

I spin around to look at the doorway, because I heard footsteps.

 _I hope that's Felicity_ , I thought.

"Felicity, I—" A tall man with dark hair walks in and stops in midsentence when he notices I'm not Felicity. "You're not Felicity." He states and walks closer to me.

"No, last time I checked I wasn't Felicity." I smiled, this guy is so hot.

The man walked up to me. "I'm Ray Palmer." He stretched out his hand.

"Ashlee Queen." I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Queen?" he says looking at me.

"Yes, I'm the middle child, the one that didn't get arrested or stranded on an island." I replied smiling, I really am not that interesting when I think about it.

"Ah" he realised "I haven't seen you on the front page or cover of anything, you must be the good child." He smiled at me.

"I guess." I say. "Do you know where Felicity could be?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking around.

*Ray's POV*

"I'm not too sure." I say.

She looks like her brother. Dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She is quite pretty. I look down and smile to myself.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear Felicity's voice from the door.

"No, nothing" Ashlee said and walked to Felicity.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know, Oliver is currently in jerk mode and…well I'm bored." She says to Felicity.

"Hey Felicity, here are those papers." I say giving her the papers in my hand.

"Thanks Ray." She said taking them

"You guys are on a first name basis?" Ashlee asked looking at Felicity.

"Kinda, why?" Felicity asked.

"Just asking. Coz i don't know how these things really work, coz I don't really have a boss—I mean I'm my own boss—I refer to myself by my first name I mean—I mean I don't talk to myself about myself—I mean—I'm ganna shut up now." She said making herself, Felicity and me all confused. It's actually kinda cute.

"O…kay" Felicity replied. I smiled again.

"I should be going." I said and walked to the door. "I was nice meeting you, miss Queen." I Open the door and walk out. As soon as I close the door and I can hear Ashlee say:

"God he's hot"

I walk to the lift, grinning to myself.


	2. Ice-Cream and Criminals

*Ashlee's POV*

"Ash, I can't do anything with you at the moment. I've got work." Felicity told me, walking over to her desk.

"Ah come on Felicity!" I argued, throwing my hands in the air.

"No. Work." Felicity sat on her chair and started typing.

"How do you even work with that sexy hunk coming in to your office all the time?" I asked thinking about Palmer. I walked to her desk and sat on the edge. "Can you spare a few minutes to at least get some ice cream with me?" I pleaded, giving puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you and your persuasiveness!" Felicity said getting up and picking up her jacket.

"Yippy!" I jump up and run to the door. "Let's go! Let's Go!"

"It's kinda difficult to run in 6 inch heels you know." Felicity said, making her way to the door as fast as she could.

I just giggled and ran to the elevator.

"Come on grandma!" I said and pressed to button by the elevator.

"I'm coming! Jeez." Felicity replied, still trying to go at a fast pace.

The elevator doors opened. I ran inside and pressed the ground floor button.

Felicity came into the elevator panting.

I just grinned. _I love ice cream_

*Ray's POV*

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened I felt a wind rush right past me.

 _What was that?_

"Sorry, Ray, she likes ice-cream." Felicity said, walking passed me and trying to keep up with Miss Lawrence's pace.

I walked into the elevator and smiled to myself.

*Ashlee's POV*

"This is the best fucking ice-cream in the fucking world." I said licking my ice-cream

"Cool it with the swearing, would you?" Felicity asked.

I tend to swear a lot, not all the time but mostly. I got a chocolate ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles. Felicity got a lemon flavoured Popsicle.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

Oliver.

"What is it?" I said into the phone.

" _There's a robbery on First Street_." Oliver answered, kinda sounding angrier than me.

"OK, and…"

 _"Jesus Christ, Ash! Why did I do to you that you are so angry at?!"_ he asked

"You were and are a Jerk, Jerk!" I replied shouting at the phone.

" _Just get here!"_ and he hung up.

"Jerk" I said to my phone and put it in my pocket.

~Outfit: black full body leather suit with an eye mask. ~

When I got to the scene Diggle and the Vigilante were already at work.

To get their attention I threw a knife at the guy running away, right in the back of his thigh. Diggle and Oliver both looked my way. I saw a slight smile creep on Oliver's face.

I suppose he thought I wouldn't pitch.

"I not here for you Oliver. I'm here to catch bad guys." I said to Oliver from my place on the roof and his smile vanished and he continued shouting arrows.

I threw another knife and hit another guy in the back below his shoulder blade.

I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet. I started running around throwing knifes.

As soon as Oliver had finished tying up the criminals he softly said:

"Thanks, Ash." And looked at me with a weak smile.

"Yeah well you made me miss out on ice-cream." I said, putting a knife back on my belt.

"Sorry, Ash." He replied.

"Yeah well." Was all I could say?

 _Jerk mode off…for now…_ , I thought.


	3. Money

*Ashlee's POV*

"Hey sis!" I say as I open the door to her—well our—loft apartment. I stay with Thea. "Thea, I was thinking of ordering pizza for dinner, is that okay?" I asked putting my jacket on the couch.

"Ash!" Thea said running down the stairs and hugging me. "Why are you so late?"

"I had to work late at the Coffee Shop, Sorry." I knew it was I lie. _I hate lying to Thea._

"Okay cool." She said and flopped on to the couch.

"So what do you want on your pizza?" I asked taking out my phone and dialled the pizza hut's number.

"Ham and cheese." She replied.

"Okay." I ordered the pizzas and they arrived surprisingly quite quickly and Thea and I sat down at the table to eat our dinner.

"So Thea, how was your day?" I asked, taking a bite from the slice of pizza in my hand.

"It's good, I got a DJ for Verdant. Though there was this weird guy that thought he was the best and thought he would just get the job instantly." Thea answered.

"Oh jeez, I hate those kind of guys." I say and smile at Thea.

"And you, how's the coffee shop?" she asked me.

"Well it's going great, the only problem is business is really slow and I'm worried we won't be able to pay the rent much longer." I said, thinking about my shop.

It was easier when we were millionaires. Now it's hard to keep up with the costs. The coffee shop I own is called—well, Coffee Shop—it's a small building next to the park—my favourite place in the world—my dad used to take me there a lot. I also have two employees—actually friends—that work there with my, there's Melody, she is the waitress and there's Carlos, he's the funniest person in the world and the best chief. I smile to myself thinking about my best friends.

"Wait here." Thea said and ran upstairs. When she came back down I can see she brought her purse with her. _I god! I can't take her money_ , I thought and put my head in my hands.

"Thea, I'm not taking your money." I said, looking at her.

"You don't have to take it because I'm giving it to you as a present." I looked at the money she held out to me. There was like $1000 there. I looked up at her shocked.

"Thea where did you get that?" I asked getting up.

"The one half of my family is broke, not the other half." She replied, pushing the money closer to me.

"Thea, I can't take your or Merlyn's money." I said.

"Please take it, Ash, I want to help." She pleaded.

"Thea." I said and walked to the kitchen counter away from her and the money.

"Ash please!" She pleaded again. "As a gift. Please Ash!"

"Okay…" I said reluctantly and took the money. Thea smiled widely. "But I will pay it back as soon as I can." I said and gave Thea a huge hug.

"You don't have to." She said as we broke away from each other.

"I will." I said and put the money in my back pocket. "I'm sure sales are ganna pick up soon."


End file.
